The Fantastic Quintet
by Naomi Storm
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to let a little insanity loose in the world... *INTRO ONLY UP*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any characters in this story, as I know them in real life and they own themselves very well. Well, actually, I DO own the characters Nate and Tanya (me.), but Nankipoo (Nate.) is not aware that I own him. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*cough hack* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, let's start shall we? ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once upon a time, in a dimension very much skewed compared to the supposedly normal people, there lived an insane group of band geeks whom were just as messed up as the dimension they live in. Among these band geeks was a clarinet player, whom makes it a point to completely spazz out every time he laughed, a French horn, a more hyper and crazy 13 year old girl you will never EVER meet, a trumpet, who is very often mistaken for a guy, a flute, who hates anyone saying the word 'fop' (MUAHAHAHAHA! ^-^ Hope you're reading this Kristy!!!!), and finally, an oboe who has a severe case of what I like to call, 'duck head'. (Has a stupid little flip in his bangs which sticks straight out instead of up like it's supposed to. Grrr, gets on my nerves. but it's very enjoyable to make fun of it. ^-^) Together, this odd combination of people make up the group so feared by normal people that the norms tend to avoid them completely whenever possible. This is a record of their very infamous misadventures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: That's only the introduction folks, I hope to make this a very long series indeed, told from everyone's point of view. ^-^ See ya in the next chapter!  
  
Other Author's note: I will not be accepting any reviews as of yet, as there is no story to review. but of course you're all smart people and should know that. ^-^ 


	2. And the Adventures Begin

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of these characters in this story, with the exception of Nate and Tanya. (OWNAGE!!!!) ^-^ All these characters are based on real people that I know. BUT NOT ON REAL EVENTS!!! Well. some in later chapters may be. but that's then and this is now. ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^One day in our beloved dimension of Band Geeks...^  
  
'FINALLY! BAND!' I thought to myself as I plopped down on the floor and unpacked my gold French horn from its velvet lined case. I hurriedly jammed the mouthpiece in and rushed into the band room where the other students were practicing various scales and making a terrible racket. No one else polished their instrument as much as I did, I prided myself for that, but then again, none of the others liked shiny things as much either. I rubbed my horn down with my precious polishing cloth, making sure not a single fingerprint was left on its gold surface and ran out to the field where we were practicing, and stood in my assigned position. Second. Grr.  
  
True, there was NO other French horn in marching band, but that was because French horns aren't REALLY supposed to be in marching band. The reason I was assigned second is when I joined, I refused very loudly indeed, (I basically threw myself on the ground and threw a fit, causing everyone to stare at the drum major and me, thus terribly embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend. HA!) to play the mellophone and have to learn a whole new set of fingerings, I insisted on carrying my French horn around instead. For this reason, our drum major assigned me second, just to squick me.  
  
Nate, who was walking by at the time, snatched the rag from my fingers and held it way above his head. He grinned as I tried in insanely, but vain to jump up and grab it, he was ALOT taller than I am, even though I'm considered tall for my age, "Come ON Nate! Give it back!" I yelled, twitching a bit, Nate laughed hysterically at my efforts and held his prize higher up in the air, just making me even MORE furious. I, being very angry indeed at this moment, but without a plan, just stood there sulking for a moment and then I got one of those evil thoughts that I'm famous for. Picking up my instrument, I took out the bottom tuning valve in the back and emptied the spit inside on Nate's shoe.  
  
Nate yelled at the top of his lungs and started hopping around, shaking his foot in the air, and dropping the rag in the process, "AAAAAAIIIIII!!! THAT'S SO GROOOOOSSSS!!!" by this time, the entire band was laughing at Nate's seemingly random antics, my friends Kristi, Kerry, Mick, and Cayla the loudest of all. I giggled and smiled triumphantly at the frantic clarinet player, picked up the rag, and waved it victoriously above my head, causing the class to erupt in cheers.  
  
Just then, our drum major walked in, and as always does without even trying, caused the class to silence and stare at him. Just about every girl in band thought he was cute, including me of course. He had somewhat wavy, brown hair with big brown eyes that reminded you of a puppy, but much colder stares came from there, and although he had unusually thick eyebrows, they only accented his slim and tall frame. Yeah, he was a babe. Unfortunately for all the hopefuls in the marching band, he had a girlfriend. A flute. Fuzzers.  
  
Today he wasn't wearing the sequined uniform, but that was only because we didn't have a game today. He turned to glare at me and then yelled loudly enough so that we could hear him even if we had been playing our music at its loudest, "I'm sorry to say that marching band practice is going to be cut short today." the clarinets, as usual being complete idiots, cheered at this remark, and were met with Sean's (that's our Drum Major's name.) death stare, which quieted them immediately. "Since my girlfriend's birthday is today, I won't be able to be here for half of practice, so you all have to go call home now to tell your parents to come at 3:45 instead of 5:00." The band of course, obeyed his every order and got up diligently to go call home. but that was only until they reached inside the school, where they encountered two band members who had gotten there before us, who were kicking each other's butts.  
  
I tried to push through the chanting crowd to see who it was, but they had bunched together, with the tallest people in front. 'Of course,' I thought to myself, 'who is the tallest person in class and also the easiest to persuade?' I grinned evilly and once again attempted to push through the crowd to find Nate. But, I couldn't find him, he wasn't in the crowd. 'Damn it Nate!' I shoved a high-schooler standing in the front to the side and stared at the fight. "AH!" I screamed, "MICK! NATE! What are you DOING?!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, let's leave you hanging for a while, shall we? ^-^ Assuming that you actually LIKE the story of course. Just so you know, the story gets funnier as we get more into the characters, I couldn't really think of anything funny today. Blargh. Anyway, reviews are quite welcome now. ^'cough cough wink wink nudge nudge'^ ;-) 


End file.
